Spirit of the Dawn
by Lilac Wolf
Summary: (Set in season 4, just after they all gets their beast spirit) On a rare, relaxing day after the digidestined acquire their beast spirits, they happen upon a girl with silver hair, about their age, unconscious in the forest.Once she wakes up, the girl introduces herself as Aurora Rowan, and she has no recollection of what happened to her. Read for longer summary! It's good, I swea


**Spirit of the Dawn**

Summary: (Set in season 4, just after they all gets their beast spirit) On a rare, relaxing day after the 5 digidestined acquire their beast spirits, they happen upon a girl with silver hair, about their age, unconscious in the forest. Zoe, thankful that they've come across another female, insists they hold off leaving until she wakes up. And a good decision it is. Once she wakes up, the girl introduces herself as Aurora Rowan, and she has no recollection of what happened to her before winding up in the forest, though she finds she has a D-tector. Reluctantly, the group agrees for her to tag along with them. The guys are all wary of her, finding her suspicious, but Bokomon, Neemon and Zoe accept her immediately. As they travel together, Aurora discovers more about herself then necessary. Can the digidestined children save her from drowning in her own history?

Whoa, long summary. I just randomly thought of this. It started when I was doodling with my caligraphy pens, and I drew a cool looking symbol. I then thought it would be awesome to make it the crest of my own Digimon characters. Then I went into detail and created a character, and ended up with Aurora. Or, as she will be called evetually, Ari. So, I want to start this!~

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Falling**_

_I seemed to be endlessly falling into the darkness. There was no light anywhere; just complete and total blackness. _

_It just never stopped. I could feel the falling sensation, but it was too dark to even tell if I was moving. I squeezed my eyes shut, but it made no difference. It was all dark, all the same spinning, infinite obscurity._

_Opening my eyes, I immediately noticed that my hands were glowing a pure white. Curious, I craned my neck to look at the rest of my body; it too was glowing._

_I suddenly got the immense feeling that the end of my fall was nearing. I tensed up, bracing myself for the impact. But I was not afraid._

_I felt as if there was this... prescence keeping me safe. _

_Protecting me._

_All of a sudden, the darkness was gone. I was still falling, but the blackness was replaced with a sky blue color. How pretty, was my first thought. _

_I could feel something nearing underneath me, and I immediately knew I would hit the ground soon. I braced myself for the imact, but it never came._

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. What was that dream? It was so strange... "Ari, get up! Breakfast is ready!" My mother called from downstairs. I sighed, and got up. Walking to my dresser, I opened it and examined my options for today.

There was a white sundress... Too angelic. A red shirt with a matching plaid skirt... Too Scottish. Black pants, a white shirt and a jacket... too formal. A light blue blouse with denim shorts... That could work, I thought, pulling it out. But then I spotted the perfect thing in my closet.

It was a black button up shirt with sleeves that reached the elbow, and a pair of white slacks. I loved those pants, because even though they were white, they were dirt-resistant, so they _stayed_ white. THe outfit was completed with a pair of black boots which were just the right height, so the slacks could tuck into them neatly.

Lacing up the final boot, I headed into the bathroom. Staring at myself in the mirror, I sighed. I wouldn't call myself plain; in fact, just the opposite. I have silvery white hair that reaches my waistline, and a really pale complexion. My eyes look like oceans, my mom says. But whenever I see them, they just look dull and boring.

Brushing out my long hair, I grabbed a scrunchie and pulled it up into a loose ponytail. Turning around, I opened my jewelry cabinet and grabbed my black ribbon choker with a silver pendant on it and put it on.

Finally, I headed downstairs. "Are you doing something special today?" My mother asked, observing my appearance. "Not really," I said wiht a sigh, sitting down at the table. "Just hanging out with some friends."

That was a complete lie. I had no friends to hang out with; in actuality, I had to go show up at a fight. One of the really rude girls at my school and her posse had challenged me to a fist fight, and I 'had to show up, or else'. I was probably just going to throw a few punches before they chickened out and went home, using some lame excuse.

After gulping down my orange juice and finishing off the toast, I excused myself and headed out. "See you later," I mumbled to my sisters Layla and Lilah, who were sitting in the living room watching some stupid movie. "Bye Aurora," They barely acknowledged me.

By the way, if you hadn't already noticed, I have a very poor outlook on life.

I made my way down an alley towards the duel spot. I turned into the lot, and my eyes widened. The posse of five girls were there, with their leader Sara talking to a large, muscular man. One of the groupies noticed me and pointed me out to Sara, and she looked over. "Look who finally decided to show up," She taunted. Meanwhile, the man was cracking his knuckles with a smug grin on his face. I wasn't dumb; I put two and two together.

"I thought I was fighting you!" I snarled. She giggled obnoxiously. "As if, do you really think I'm dumb enough to fight you myself! I never said you were fighting me," She smirked evilly. "Well, Johnny, you better get on with it, otherwise you don't get your money!"

For this man to beat up a child, she must be paying him a lot of money. No sane man would risk it. I clenched my fists, and grinded my teeth. I knew I would not be winning this battle, but I sure as hell wouldn't go down without a fight.

He walked toward me steadily, until we were about five feet away from each other. I watched as he raised his fist, almost in slow motion to me, and it came toward me. The minute I dodged it, time seemed to speed up.

I dodged to the left, and he instinctively threw another punch. Using my forearms, I blocked his fist, but I could feel the bruise already forming. I swept my leg out toward his feet, and when they hit, they had little effect. He stumbled a bit, but he did not teeter. And now my leg hurt as if I had kicked a piece of metal.

As I winced over hte pain in my foot, he threw another punch toward my face. Unfortunately for me, it landed.

I flew backward, into a pile of crates. I lay there, barely conscious as he walked toward me. I gave him a weak smirk, and remarked, "Is that all you got, Iron Man?" He frowned, and sent his foot down on my ribs. I screamed in pain, and tears began to form in the corners of my eyes. But I refused to let them fall. I would not give up yet.

Standing up weakly, I held one hand over my chest and hunched over. i could feel blood dripping down my face, but I ignored it. Sara ground her teeth, angry that I still had the strength to stand. "Come on, Johnny! Make it so she can't even stand up!" She yelled angrily. Her groupies cheered him on, but as I looked at them individually, I could see their regret. They didn't want to hurt me this much; They knew Sara had gone too far. I gave them a weak yet reassuring smile, to show them it was okay.

"Come on, J_ohnny,"_ I said his name, my voice dripping with malice. "Show me what you got. You don't want to dissapoint Ms. Priss," I tried to straighten my stature, but to no avail. I couldn't stand straight. He must have done more damage to my ribs than I first thought.

He growled, and briskly walked toward me. he grabbed me by the collar and lifted me off the ground. "Listen here, kid, I don't want to do too much damage to ya." He said in a whisper, his face contorted with anger. "But if ya keep tauntin' me like ya are, I'm gonna hurt ya real bad." I smirked again, and retracted my foot before sending it where the sun don't shine.

He loosened his hold on me, but did not drop me as he winced in pain. His eyes flashed with so much anger and malice, I was afraid for my life. He threw me full force against the ground, which knocked the breath out of me. He turned and stalked toward Sara, and tey talked for a while. I could not hear what they were saying, but they were arguing and pointing in my direction. After a while, Sara handed him a wad of cash and everyone left.

I was alone, and in pain. There was a ringing in my ears so loud I could not hear myself think.

After who knows how long, I got enough energy to stand up, ignoring the immense pain it caused me. I must have been laying there a while, because the sun was beginning to set. I limped my way back the way I came, but when I came to the alley, I noticed a cellar door that wasn't there before. Curious, I opened it to see complete darkness; somehow, though, it was familiar, and it drew me in. I took a step onto the stairwell, only to have it disappear.

And then, I was falling.


End file.
